Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 08
|image = }} is the eighth episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade (Metal Fusion) anime. The English dubbed version was first shown on June 12, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on 18 July 2010. Plot Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and, Benkei are at Bey-Pit . They discuss Beyblading and Benkei now a member of their group. Benkei states he does not care that he was kicked out of the Face Hunters. He tells Gingka that the reason he wanted to beat him is because Kyoya was taken by a mysterious man and the only way to get Kyoya back is to defeat Gingka. He is then is then offered a steak by Madoka. Although, Gingka eats it, making Benkei sad. Kenta's friends then ask Benkei if he can train them to become stronger just like he did with kenta and accepts. Gingka thinks about this "mysterious man" and wonders why this happened. Meanwhile, in a helicopter, Kyoya and Doji are discussing Kyoya's improvement in Beyblading. Kyoya's strength was increased by 1.5 and his reaction to launching improved 150% . Doji tells him that in order to beat Gingka, he needs the "Fangs of the Heart." Doji instructs Kyoya to go to Wolf's Canyon and climb it in order to beat Gingka. Kyoya agrees, stating he'll do anything to beat Gingka and skydives off the helicopter and into Wolf's Canyon. Benkei trains Kenta's friends really hard while Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka watch. Gingka thinks about the mysterious man again and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. As he gets there, he finds out he got himself in a moving truck. He is later introduced by a French-talking camera called "Merci." He then tells Gingka that he is in a game show called "Challenge Bladers." A series of challenges made to the contestant in order to be the best Blader. Also, if Gingka wins he will get a prize. Kyoya tries to climb the canyon. He struggles a lot and keeps falling down. Gingka takes on a multitude of challenges such as defeating three other Beys. Kyoya, with his determination to beat Gingka, he successfuly climbs the canyon. However, he finds three caves at the top and three wolves come out, startling Kyoya. Kyoya, remembers what Doji told him of the Fangs of the Heart and uses his Rock Leone's special move to scare away the three wolves. After many challenges, like beating a Stamina-Type Bey in 60 seconds, and defeating a giant Bey by stopping it's balance on the top, Gingka wins. Merci tells him the game is finished and just when Gingka asks about his prize, he is told that they collected his data and, will use it against him and is pushed off the truck back to where Kenta and Madoka are. He greets them and questions how they collected his data. Merci than tells Doji of how he collected Gingka's data and know they can defeat him. Kyoya is later seen "roaring" at the sky vowing to defeat Gingka. Characters Seen *Gingka *Kyoya *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Doji *Merci (Debut) Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Rock Leone 145WB (Featured Beyblade) *Dark Wolf DF145FS *Dark Bull H145SD Featured Beybattles * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Kyoya (Rock Leone 145WB) -Flashback- * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 100 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) -Flashback- Special Moves used * Differences in adaptions Gallery EasterEgg_Episode8.jpg 8TAAA-1-.jpg The posters on the walls are in fact the cover of the Japanese DVDs of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. The Max one appears more frequently. They are intentionally blurred in the anime though. These posters can be seen whenever a scene takes place in the main hall of the B-Pit, so this episode is not the only one. ImagesCAFBWJ7Y.jpg EasterEgg_Episode8DVD2.jpg EasterEgg_Episode8DVD1.jpg EasterEgg_Episode8DVD3.jpg Trivia Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade Episode Category:Metal Saga